When shadows fall
by sparkleunicorn
Summary: when paige has a dream about a magical land piper and phoebe know exactly what is going on there is a prophecy that piper wyatt and chris must stop will they be able to save this magical land in time?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The dream

_Paige's dream:_

_We see a group of nymphs dancing around a large fountain. Dolphins are twirling and swimming in the water. We see leprechauns joyously blessing other magical beings with gold. Unicorns with wings are flying through the air while a silver dragon soars in the sky. All of a sudden, demons attack with lighting bolts, the sky darkens and we see thunder and rain as this now foreign world seems to be covered in evil._

_End of dream_

Paige woke with a gasp; sweat dripping from her chest. She checked her alarm clock seeing that it was 4 am. She went back to sleep.

Five hours later, Paige woke up letting a big yawn escape her mouth. She got up to shower, taking the bathroom for an hour, knowing Piper and Phoebe were already up. When she got out of the shower, she put on her makeup, got dressed, and headed downstairs to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Breakfast and Discussions

Disclaimer: I never met the people from Charmed. I don't know them. I don't own the show. Trust me, if I did it would still be running :D.

Piper was in the kitchen while Wyatt was in his highchair eating breakfast. "Hey, morning sweetie," Piper said. Paige, being more refreshed said, "Good morning!" Just then, Phoebe walked in with Chris in her arms. She had been in the living room playing with him. "Hey Paige, sleep well?" Phoebe asked as she gave Chris to Piper who had been busy making eggs.

"Actually, no I didn't" Paige replied quite baffled and confused. "I had a horrible dream." "Well, what was it about?" asked Piper. Paige explained her dream as Phoebe and Piper listened attentively. When Paige finished, Piper quickly said, "Hold on a minute, we need to get to the Book of Shadows, right now." They rapidly hurried upstairs, as Phoebe wildly flew through the pages, knowing exactly what Piper was talking about.

Author's note: I know, I know cliffy I 'm so evil. But I kind of wanted to make you guess what Piper and Phoebe are talking about and review please. Yes that little purplish looking button down there press it and let me know what you think so far. Be critical but not too harsh it is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx to all of the people who reviewed my story. I am so very sry it took so long to update but school has just kept me busy as all hell. Also to answer Briankrause's question, no piper didn't have this dream only Paige did. Anyways on with the story…

Chapter 3

"Here it is, here it is," Phoebe said hastily.

"What?" Paige asked, now totally disoriented.

"It's a prophecy that our line of witches is supposed to stop," Piper answered. "It says that it's for two suns under a shining star."

"That means the suns would be representing the sons, Wyatt and Chris while the star represents you, the mother," Phoebe said with realization. "It says here that it's the defluo ager of admiratio. It's Latin, the translation means the lost land of wonders. It says that there will be a many hardships to overcome."

"Well, I guess we'll see what comes to us." Piper said, realistically.

"No telling what's in store for us now," Paige responded to that.

"Ok, well I'll call for Leo. LEO?!?" Piper yelled for her husband. Suddenly, blue sparkles appeared and he orbed in, giving her a quick kiss.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned and a little annoyed. Piper just pointedly looked at the Book of Shadows, laying on it's stand, and sighed. He went over and skimmed the pages containing the prophecy.

"Why did Paige have the dream?" he asked.

"I have no idea; would you go check with the elders, please?" Phoebe asked.

"They are probably trying to make it complicated again, like they do with every damn thing in this freaking world." Piper raged, angrily. Leo just looked at her as Paige whispered, that time of the month to him. Nodding with understanding he said, "I'll see what I can find," as he orbed out.

"Well, there's nothing else we can really do now but wait," Paige mentioned breaking the tension and confusion.

"I've got to get to work; the papers have been piling up and Elise is been on my ass 24/7 since Tuesday." Phoebe said rushing out of the attic in a hurry. Piper and Paige followed her down the stairs into the front hallway. Phoebe grabbed her purse and ran out the door leaving Piper and Paige standing there.

"Well, I have Mark covering everything at the club today because I wanted to spend some time with the boys today anyway." Piper told her sister.

"Okay, well I took a vacation day off because I needed a break from work. I can help you with housework or cooking or the boys." Paige offered with a smile.

"Hmm… you can leave the cooking to me, Miss I've-about-burnt-the-house-down-five times, but anything else is acceptable." Piper said, grinning with satisfaction.

"Hey," Paige defended, "It was only like four times I accidentally caught the house on fire." Piper just walked away to attend to a crying Chris.


End file.
